Junsei
|kanji= 準星 |alias= Tenbu (天部, Tenbu; lit. "Gods of the heavens") Junsei Hisakata (久方準星, Hisakata Junsei) Yasei (野生, Yasei) |gender= Male |race= Human |age= Pt I: 16-17 Pt II: 21 |height= Pt I: 172-173 cm Pt II: 180 CM |weight= Pt I: 125 lbs Pt II: 155 lbs |birthdate= August 19 |eyes= Duke Blue |hair= Prussian blue |blood type= B+ |guild mark= Right Pectoral |unusual features= Dissociative identity disorder |affiliation= Koma Inu K.I.M.A |previous affiliation= Dragon Gunfire |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= Self |previous team= |partner= None |status= Alive |relatives= Raiga Tsugaru (Mentor) Lyla Scott (Half-sister) |magic= Heavenly Body Magic Reflector Super Archive Sleep Magic |magic color= White |weapons= Sharanga Bow |image gallery= }} Junsei (準星, Junsei; lit. "Quasar") or Junsei Hisakata (久方準星, Hisakata Junsei; lit. "Sky Quasi-stellar object") is an young orphan who originally resided in an orphanage near Fiore, until he was taken away by a mysterious man who later revealed himself to be Raiga Tsugaru and educated Junsei in the art of Magic. Currently, he is a mage hailing from the guild known as, Koma Inu. He is also the half-brother of Lyla Scott and is one of the few Mage's who are truly pacifists. Junsei is often faced with criticism and mockery due to his personality, despite this, Junsei prefers to strictly adhere to his personal rules and moral code. While not a sadist, Junsei can be quite merciless and will inflict pain to those who threaten the well being of his family; his guild. Junsei has suffered most of his childhood and teenage from dissociative identity disorder, something he recently recovered from. In his split persona (also known as Yasei), Junsei is a ruthless, psychotic, sadist who enjoys death, destruction and chaos and would obliterate humanity if not for his internal struggle or some outside intervention which forces him to revert back to his main persona. He is currently a Caster Magic teacher at K.I.M.A. At some point in her earlier mage days, he joined Dragon Gunfire but left due to being unable to fit among the members. Appearance Gallery Along with his sister.jpg Meeting seraph.jpg Junse2.jpg junsei real.jpg junsei 2.png junsei.png Personality Dark Side/Yasei New Personality History Powers and Abilities Reflector (屈折 (リフレクター), Rifurekutā lit. Refractive): Reflector is a Caster Magic that utilizes distortion. Reflector is a form of Magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything. It can affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light. *'Illusions'(Unnamed): By refracting and twisting light with their Reflector Magic, Junsei can create illusions. *'Invisibility (隠形, Ingyō)': By distorting the light around himself, Junsei is capable of hiding his body, effectively vanishing from sight in a blueish flash and then becoming invisible, something which allows them to move around unnoticed. While in such form, Junsei also shown capable of levitating in the air, rapidly appearing and disappearing from sight as if he was teleporting. *'Distort Shield (歪盾, Ibitsu Tate)': Before an incoming attack can reach him, Junsei twists it, distorting its trajectory and sending it elsewhere, thus remaining unscathed. Junsei can perform this spell without so much as a single movement, and, by affecting the area around him, he can flawlessly shield himself from large barrages of fast-moving attacks, which can even be redirected to be sent back to the one who employed them. **'Aim Immunity': Junsei can project a distortion field around him which is specialized created in such a way that they send or rather re-direct any form of projectile attacks back at the attacker. However, to use this, Junsei must be able to predict the trajectory of the attack. This works only on projectiles with a fixed trajectory or direction that is particularly aimed at him; meaning, that random attacks such as explosions cannot be distorted. *'Sense Distortion' (Unnamed): A master of Reflector magic, such as Junsei can distort others sense of awareness, allowing him to slip past their awareness and attack them rapidly without warning. *'Reflector: Jail (屈折・牢獄, Rifurekutā: Rōgoku)': This Reflector magic works by distorting a victim's body after locking onto their magic signature, Junsei is able to bind and paralyze several opponents at once. In this binded form, the victims are vulnerable since their bodies can be crushed if Junsei were to increase the force that's binding their body; increasing the force can allow him to tear muscles, nerves, shatter bones and pull away organs at ease. Such level of distortion would be deadly and extremely painful. *'Gravity Distortion (重力歪み, Jūryoku Hizumi)': A powerful spell which Junsei initiates by swiping one of his arms before himself which causes a magic seal to appear beneath his targets. By binding gravity itself with his magic, he can create a gravitational well below his opponent(s) which causes the target to become the center of gravity thus attracting drawing in everything in its surroundings to create an enormous mass; making the unlucky victim be vulnerable to omnidirectional strikes from debris, weapons of their teammates, magic attacks or even other people. After becoming the center of gravity, they are generally crushed by the rocks, soil, organic matter, etc. they are attracting. However, this spell does not effect Junsei. *'Rift (割れ目, Wareme)': Using this spell, Junsei is able to create distortions in the barriers that separates dimensions, allowing him to reposition his own existence to another dimension, essentially allowing him to travel between and through dimensions while tearing the barriers that separate them. However, this can cause cataclysmic effects in its wake, since not just matter but energy is also "exchanged" or rather poured from one dimension to other, causing the "receiving" dimension to suffer tremendous damage. *'Armed Murder (武装殺害, Busō Sechigai)': By distorting an untwistable object such as a living being forcibly, Junsei can not only cause his opponents tremendous harm by twisting their limbs and torso but also can cause them to spin in a cyclonic manner manner aimlessly as their body parts are being twisted simultaneously and obviously, soon enough the victims, being living beings with a low tension and strain reach their breaking point after which they are either left in a comatose state with broken bones and torn muscles or die; most victims either die due to the pain or due to having their internal organs twisted and ripped apart. Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō): The Heavenly Body Magic is the main type of magic utilized by Junsei. It is a unique form of Caster Magic that allows him to utilize stellar energy as well as various astronomical objects. Heavenly Body Magic is an incredibly powerful and rare form of Magic as it requires a immense amount of control over one's magic. This is an important factor as to utilize this magic the user must be able to siphon their own magical power into the atmosphere in order to create the primary energy of Heavenly Body Magic, which is commonly known as stellar energy. In order to use this Magic, Junsei wears a special ethernano-enhanced suit, which unlike body suits is not skin tight; allowing him to move freely and is incredible elastic as well as durable. This suit has the ability to absorb vibrations and ethernano from atmosphere; the former allows him to negate or lessen powerful kinetic based attacks such as penetrating blows, strikes, magical blasts and small projectile weapons. This suit robs incoming objects of their momentum while simultaneously absorbing free ethernano in air or surroundings and balancing it with his internal ethernano in the required ratio. This unique form of energy allows Junsei to draw on the power of various astronomical objects such as meteor and constellations as well as simply generating and manipulating the energy of the stars from his body. Junsei's other personality, Yasei claims that he is a real "Master" of this form of magic. *'Stellar Energy Absorption': Heavenly Body Magic's basic ability is to grant the user the ability to absorb stellar energy either directly from stars or from people who use said energy for magic. Junsei can also absorb the magical stellar energy from other Heavenly Body Magic users and their attacks. Junsei can create a shield that can absorb any form of magic to protect him from any incoming attacks and convert the aforementioned form of magic into stellar energy and release them later. *'Meteor (流星, Ryūsei)': Junsei prefers to rely on this technique much more than any other spells due to its great versatility. Unlike Jellal's version, when used Junsei's body is surrounded by a white magic aura which greatly enhances his physical speed and reflexes and at the same time grants him the ability to move through the air at incredible speeds; easily going supersonic in a matter of moments. The shroud of magic energy is capable of deflecting attacks, normally projectiles or blunt force, away from Junsei while giving him incredible speed. Much like Jellal, if one were to detect his trajectory, it would be impossible to catch him due to his overwhelming speed and unpredictable nature. With his speed, Junsei assaults his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. Meteor allows Junsei to fly anywhere between high-super sonic (Mach 3.5 or 1191.015 m/s and above) to low hypersonic speeds (around Mach 5.1 or 1735.479 m/s) with great control. While he can achieve mid-tier hypersonic (Mach 10>) speeds for shorter distances, Junsei cannot keep up or maintain his speed for very long and is forced to fly at low hypersonic speeds due to the taxing magic power. **'Meteor Burst (流星劈, Ryūseiheki)': While moving around freely using Meteor, Junsei collects or accumulates speed and motion from the activity around him which he can unleash at a particular moment, in this moment, he releases all of his accumulated speed at once granting him a ginormous boost in his speed for a "hearbeat". While using this, he can negate inertia and friction around him to move at tremendously high speeds without suffering from any harmful effects, allowing him to make sharp turns or attack at once without slowing down. This burst of speed generates tremendous amount of energy, so much so that, it seems almost as if Junsei is on fire and the opponent struck by his physical attacks are sent flying away with tremendous force. Junsei can perform a burst of speed that allows him to move so fast it appears as if he has teleported, thus taking his enemies by surprise. This technique allows Junsei to leave several speed mirages behind as he moves. As a result of the burst, Junsei's speed, reflexes and perceptions greatly increase for an instant. With this, Junsei can move at extremely high hypersonic speeds (well over Mach 25). ***'Cygnus Wave (白鳥座波動, Hakuchōza Hadō)': When using Meteor Burst, Junsei can strike from a distance by generating a tremendously strong crushing wave of pressure repeatedly. When utilized against Seraph Kinmichi who was using the Iron Dragon Scales, Junsei hit Seraph at close range with a single powerful wave which was able to send Seraph flying away and cause him to crash against a small hill. The more impressive part of this feat was, not only did it manage to send him flying away but also caused his Iron Dragon Scales to shatter completely. *'Polaris (天帝星, Tenteisei)': Junsei creates four giant spheres of heavenly energy which grow in size and multiply at the same time as the incantation is spoken. Once complete, this spell creates several expanded spheres of stellar energy that simultaneously rain-down upon the victims at amazing speeds causing an enormous amount of damage and leaving a giant explosion in its wake. This spell is commonly used in combination with Reflector: Jail. Incantation: A caelo usque ad centrum, a capite ad calcem, ab aeterno ad astra! Cum igitur huius tonitrui veni et exstingui id mallem SAMECH plauserunt! Polaris! (From the sky to the center, from head to heel, from the eternal to the stars! Come and disappear with this thunder clap! Polaris!; Sora kara sentā e, sentō kara kakato made,-boshi no eien kara! Zehi, kono kaminari no hakushu to kiemasu! Porarisu!, 空からセンターへ、先頭からかかとまで、星の永遠から！是非、この雷の拍手と消えます！ポラリス) *'Corona (光環, Kōkan)': Activating this spell causes Junsei's body to be shrouded by a thick aura of plasma that extends about a couple of inches outside his body. This is a purely defensive spell which creates that allows him to coat his entire body in dense corona which enhances his defense and the damage of his physical attacks. Due to the extreme heat generated by the corona, Junsei can easily burn, melt or completely incinerate his victims without coming into direct contact with him. If one were to come in contact with him, due to the defensive nature of his armor, physical contact would trigger rapid corrosive shocks which are followed by a small explosion. The armor does have some-degree of ionization capability, tough, its mostly used by Junsei in a defensive manner, to rapidly ionize incoming attacks. In addition to the offensive damage the shroud can inflict, it can also be used for defensive purposes, as it acts as a deterrent towards those who wish to attack the user physically. Junsei under the control of his dark-side used the armor to ionize the molecules and atoms of beings and objects that came in contact with his shroud. *'Stellar Brilliance (恒星の燦然, Kōsei no Sanzen)': Junsei brings his palms together, forming a small mass of compressed ionized stellar energy and then releases it towards his opponent(S) which causes an intense white light to fire out and blind everything watching except Junsei, since he is the one projecting the light. Once blinded, the mass of compressed ionized stellar energy is hurled towards the victim. This can destroy metals, clothing, armors, flesh and can even stun the one's who are unlucky enough to be hit by it. The attack has a tendency to cause paralysis, which is probably because of the presence of electrical energy in the attack. However, staring/witnessing this spell directly not only causes temporary blindness but also causes permanent eye damage. *'Nova Impact (新星震動, Shinsei Shindō)': Junsei raises his hand engulfed in pure stellar energy whose brightness and intensity irregularly increase by a large factor after which he punches his opponent. When the punch connects it sends the opponent flying away and results in a massive stellar explosion which forms a mushroom cloud in the atmosphere much like a nuclear bomb does after being detonated. This spell releases tremendous amount of thermal radiation, light energy and a small amount of residual radiation, most of its energy is utilized in producing the massive blast which forms the mushroom cloud. However, a very small percentage of the energy (if present) triggers ionising radiation. *'Starburst (星劈, Hoshiheki)': Junsei interlocks his palms together but keeps his left thumb erect, pointing upwards which causes an energy sphere to form around his hand. Junsei then shoots out multiple beams from the energy sphere which increase in number as they go. Each beam is homed on the target's magic power, allowing them to hit the target with absolute accuracy. When performed, this spell also creates the illusion of being in the vacuum of space. According to Junsei, these beams have tremendous piercing power and can do much more than just burn and electrocute the target. Incantation: Lucida sidera commoda mihi potentiam tuam! Lux in tenebris lucet! (輝く星は私にあなたの力を貸して!暗闇の中で輝く光!, Kagayaku hoshi wa watashi ni anata no chikara o kashite! Kurayaminonakade kagayaku hikari!) *'Solar Cannon (太陽砲, Taiyōhō)': Most commonly used by Junsei as his signature finishing attack, the Solar Cannon is also one of the most strongest Heavenly Body Magic spells known to Junsei. To use, Junsei slightly bends his left knee while moving his right leg backwards and cups his hands together. The attack is formed when cupped hands are drawn to Junsei's side and all of his stellar energy is concentrated into a single point. The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, fierce and extremely powerful concentrated beam of cosmic fire. Maximum force behind this spell is about eight thousand pounds per square inch; with the beam being about 50 feet across and over a distance of 1.65 km. The effective radius of this spell is nearly about 16500-20000 meters at best. The fire produced by this spell is said to be slightly hotter than the surface of sun (5,778 K>) itself. The effects of a full-powered Solar Cannon is unknown but given that a normal Solar Canon can punch holes through mountains and melt adamantine; the godly metal, it is apparent that a full-powered Solar Canon can deliver much greater damage. Solar Canon is known for leaving Junsei drained or exhausted and sometimes can even burn his hands if used with too much power. *'Binary Chaos (二進混迷, Nishin Komei)': Junsei creates a compact mass of stellar energy in each hand which rotates in a fixed direction thus giving them the ability grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. By increasing the amount of magic power, Junsei is able to increase the size of these two massive compressed spinning energy spheres, which further increases the density. The two spheres are launched towards the intended target which began orbiting the target. The massive centripetal force generated by the rapid spinning is easily able to immobilize the target and crushing their body with the generated force. Once immobilized, Junsei can either increase the centripetal force or command the spheres to explode around the victim, thus killing them. *'Neutron Pulse (中性子脈, Chūseishimyaku)': Junsei performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond shape as his entire body becomes cloaked in a green shroud of energy after which, he proudly says the name of his attack which releases massive amounts of electromagnetic energy in every directions at once which strikes down multiple enemies in an instant. *'X-ray Nova (エックス線ノバ, Ekkususen Noba)': X-ray Nova is one of Junsei's favorite Heavenly Body Magic spells. Junsei crosses his arms while thrusting them in the direction of the intended target to begin casting the spell. As he charges the attack, his aura becomes extremely condensed with its color turning pitch black and with ever increasing density. Soon his aura begins to affect the local gravity causing it to be increased drastically. This not only makes it hard for the opponent(s) to stand let alone move, but also buys him time as he charges his attack to its maximum power. Once charged, Junsei fires his attack in the form of a giant energy bomb which travels at low super-sonic speeds to strike the enemy. Once detonated, this causes the victims to be crushed by the absolute gravity of the bomb as it pins them down and forms a small W. angusta sized black hole that can suck virtually all forms of matter and energy but disappear rather quickly after sucking in enough matter or energy due to the radiation. Surprisingly, Junsei remains unaffected by the effects of the spell. *'White Warp (白反り, Shirosori)': Junsei conjures a huge amount of stellar energy and then releases it around him rather violently which results in the creation of several portals, through which he can travel either short distances or long distance by jumping from one portal to another portal. Due to the presence of myriads of portals, its nearly impossible for one to predict Junsei's attack as he moves from one portal to another. Junsei can use this portal to portal telportation ability to instantly warp short distances. This technique is used to move behind enemies or dodge their attacks. *'Aurora Australis (南極光, Nankyokukō)': By weaving a particular hand sign with his left hand, Junsei can summon a solid force-field wall between him and his opponent. Junsei can shape the wall to any shape but once shaped, they become solid and can protect him from even the most punishing blows. This wall after materializing forms several patterns and shape on them as they project various colored visible lights. *'Rings of Saturn (土星の輪っか, Dosei no Wakka)': Rings of Saturn is a formidable binding technique that can also act as an offensive spell. To execute, Junsei raises his index finger into the air and circling it above his head to create a single large ring of stellar energy. Once created, he transports the circular energy ring over his opponent, then lowers and homes it on them. The ring then breaks up into two parts, one binding the targets upper torso another binding the lower. This results in the opponent being gripped and trapped within the circular attack. However, it can be used in an offensive way, which allows Junsei to cut in opponents in four equal parts. This can be achieved by altering the nature of his magic and making the rings razor sharp instead of elastic. *'Stellar Cluster (星塊, Hoshi Katamari)': Junsei charges up and fires several spheres of stellar energy randomly in the opponent's direction, disregarding accuracy and with no intent on actually hitting the enemy. With efficient magic and ethernano control, the multiple energy spheres are suspended in the air, completely surrounding them; this causes the space around the entrapped opponent to appear pitch black. Finally, Junsei commands the energy spheres, which change from a yellow to bright red color, to rapidly spin around the opponent and inevitably rain down on them with a vicious onslaught from every direction, filling the sky with a blinding light and inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Ultra-Variable Cataclysm (真・天体魔法・超可変破局, Shin Tentai Mahō: Chō Kahen Hakyoku)': **'Heavenly-Jewelled Spear (天沼矛, Amenonuhoko)': Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): For Junsei, Sleep Magic is a Caster Magic that allows him to induce sleep on his target(s). By snapping his fingers, he can cause a single victim to immediately fall asleep but for more targets, he prefers using his Magic Flute. *'Melody of Nirvana (歌曲の涅槃, Kakyoku no Nehan)': By using his Magic Flute as a medium to cast his sleep-magic, Junsei can play a harmonic tune that generates a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers and a harmonious tune to accompany the feathers which diminish their ability to think and react. Whosoever listens to this tune falls asleep and enter a tranquil state of mind. No matter how much one resists the hypnotic spell, the desire to sleep is instinctive, and there's no fighting it. Apparently, the one and only way to counter this is either by naturally being deaf or by using ear plugs. Super Archive (超古文書, スーパーアーカイブ, Sūpā Ākaibu): Super Archive is a Caster Magic and a Subspecies Magic that involves the use of Magic Databases. It is the improved version of the magic used by his master. Junsei using this magic can control, alter and even delete entire databases. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air and contain information on them. Unlike most Mages, Junsei did not learn Super Archive but rather found a way to simply upgrade and modify his normal Archive magic which allowed to to essentially morph his magic into Super Archive. However, Junsei's since Super Archive actually has evolved from Archive, Junsei can still perform his normal Archive spells through his evolved magic. *'Data Encapsulation (素子カプセル化, Soshi Kapuseruka)': Using Super Archive, Junsei can completely encapsulate an entire database worth of information into a single component that is hidden and encrypted, this allows him to instantly block one's thought process or attacks in general. By encapsulating the data containing their knowledge and information about a certain magic, he can render a magic useless by simply making the victim's mind incapable of accessing the said data. Long time encapsulation may lead to selective memory loss or memory overlap. Huge amounts of data can be compressed and encapsulated at once for added effects. Due to being much more advanced than Archive, most Archive users can't even track down the hidden data, let alone retrieve it. *'Real-Time Link (リアルタイムリンク, Riaru Taimu Rinku)': Real-Time Link is a special Super Archive Spell that allows him to create a globular representation of data filled with information that can only be accessed by Junsei via a pattern followed by an alpha-numeric password. This can be used to not only find someone over a long distance in a crowd but can also be used to establish a link with them which allows Junsei to interract with them telepathically in real time or transfers information into another person's mind instantly. It can also allow him to download information from their minds and edit it. This can be used for various purposes, ranging from memory alteration to awareness spreading/alerting to even downloading intel. It can also be used to instantly make a person aware of the effects of a certain spell or give them the knowledge to counter a particular spell. **'Drain (溝, Doubu)': Junsei can drain and store data from people's mind and store it within an archived file that can be accessed later on by him. *'Garbage Removal (屑移送, Kuzuisō)': Super Archive allows Junsei to manage the memory capacity of a particular database by destroys objects that are no longer in use by the running programs, thus erasing unnecessary data. Although, he can manually override this command. *'Fast-Download (Unnamed)': Junsei can download information, data or convert magic in the form of data to download it at high-speeds. The process is almost instantaneous and allows him to download new magic spells, information and materials while on the battle field. Using this, Junsei has earned a vast knowledge and information about magic, technology, linguistics and many more subjects, thus giving him the status of a polymath. Downloaded information can be accessed instantly through database and is not directly stored in one's memory, though, he can upload the information in question to one's brain at any given time. *'Navigation (Unnamed)': Using Super Archive, Junsei can locate and traverse any place and at any given time with the full knowledge of the area presented by the navigation feature that displays all information ranging from directions, to climate and time. This allows him to become a living breathing global positioning system. It generally manifests in the form of a small holographic oval screen on his wrist. Junsei can also track the exact position of a person using this feature; given that he has already established a link with them. *'Enhanced-Force Blast'(Unnamed): Junsei can project and manifest his Super Archive in the form of hundreds of holographic screens that somehow appear to be solid in nature and are tangible. He can forcefully detonate these screens after surrounding an opponent by his magic. These blasts can be extremely lethal. *'Chat-Room Creation (チャットルームせいてい, Chattorūmu Seitei)': Junsei can seal people inside cubical structures known as Chat-rooms. When sealed, a person's Magic Power is completely cut off from the outside world. While inside, they are bound to listen to the instructions and rules specifically dictated by the Administrator. This process is referred to as "Saving" and the people are refereed to as Loaded or saved. Junsei being the administrator also has the ability to literally "kick" the rule breakers out of the chat room and send them back to the real world, this process is also called, "delete". Junsei can alter the flow of time inside the chat room or change the internal structure of the chat room by decorating it as he pleases. Much like a real life chat-administrator, he can also ban certain people from entering the chat-rooms. The rules can be anything from general rules that applies to real world chatrooms to something ridiculous as requiring one to fight to death with another person just to get out of the chat-room. **'Deletion (削除, Sakujo)': While inside his chat-room, beings are objects are in digital form, that is, they are made of packaged information or data. Hence, they can be subjected to deletion, which would result in death or complete obliteration. *'Digital Projection'(Unnamed): After analyzing an object or matter, Junsei using his Super Archive can digitally project an exact replica of that item, object or being; though, it is up to him to imbue them with sentience through artificial intelligence. However, the artificial intelligence has a particular limit and does not at function on the same level of average human intelligence, despite being higher. The beings require some level of commands to execute tasks and so on. *'Virus (ウイルス, uirusu)': Junsei can instantly upload different kinds of viruses, specially, trojan horses and spyware to others' Archive. This allows him to either easily hack and take over their Archive or render it useless. He can also crash one's Archive by overloading it with malwares and other viruses. Stupendous Magic Power: *'Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki)': *'Second Origin Activation (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō)': Master Kyūdō Archer: *'Curve (反り, Sori)': Expert Sensor: Keen Intellect: Peak Speed: *'Tremendous Agility': *'Honed Reflexes': Expert Martial Artist: *'Way of Heavenly Unification (方の天来統合, Kata no Tenraitōgō)': Equipment Sharanga Bow: Sharanga Bow (色とりどり弓, Irotoridori Yumi) is one of the most important tools in Junsei's arsenal. Sharanga Bow is known for its Holy or Divine-light based abilities that can wipe out evil and darkness with relative ease. Sharanga Bow unlike other weapons does not have a particular well defined form but can be altered to fit any situation. It is a magical energy based weapon that generally passively absorbs ethernano in atmosphere to maintain its form but when utilized by Junsei, it also draws from his magic power, to grow proportionately stronger. The only thing that limits the power of Sharanga Bow is the magic power reserve of the user. As mentioned before, Junsei can customize its appearance and size to suit his strengths or personality. When utilized by Junsei, it takes the form of a compound bow with lever-style limbs meaning it used compound cams to store energy from bending the power limbs, but transferred this power to the arrow using the recurved outboard limbs. The bow can be curl and collapse on itself, taking the form of a small and straight hilt of a sword. The "curling" function allows him to hide his bow or use it as a glow-stick in dark areas. The bow only uncurls to its full length when needed but stays mostly in its curled form concealed in a small metallic cylinder strapped to Junsei's belt. The bow is generally in a mass-less form that neither radiates heat nor expended energy until it comes into contact with something solid. The power of the energy-bow itself is so great that it can be utilized as an improvised weapon for combat and due to its shape altering ability can easily be transformed into a sword. When used as a sword, its blade can generate so much condensed energy that it vibrates with amazing frequency allowing it to trigger explosion in unstable compounds and objects as well as giving it amazing cutting power. The blade can cut through almost anything, although the speed through which it cut dependeds on the density of the subject. Ethernano-enhanced Clothing: Magic Flute (魔法の笛, Mahō no Fue): Trivia * Sharanga Bow is the bow of the Hindu God, Vishnu. This bow was crafted by Viswakarma, the Cosmic architect and maker of weapons, along with the Pinaka, the bow of Lord Shiva.